S i n g
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: It seams like every other day to her. He runs, she follows. This time, she gets a little carried away. What? Sometimes a girl can't help herself. SonAmy. Oneshot. No flames, kaythanks.


**I know, I know. I should be updating one of my stories and not posting another pointless oneshot that's not long enough at all but I'm having serious writers block and oneshots help! Yes, I know this is terribly cliche. I know that the theme of her chasing him is overdone. So when you review, don't take the time to point it out to me. I already know. You're lucky I'm even posting anything.**

**Disclaimer: I own....absolutely nothing. Taaddaaa.**

* * *

"SONIC!" The pink hedgehog screamed impatiently, her feet smashing against the ground heavily as she felt her breath quickly whip away from her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go on, her heart was racing and she felt as though she would collapse at any given moment. She lifted her legs once again and repeated the cycle over and over. "You can't run forever!"

The warm golden sun beamed down upon the two hedgehogs as the blue one gazed back at the female and grinned. He turned around, still running, and stuck his tongue out at her. "C'mon, Ames, I know you can go faster then that."

She persisted, quickening her pace to the best of her abilities. A warm summer breeze brushed across her. She held out one hand in a feeble attempt to grab onto the male. This got her no where, however, as she was still trailing too far behind to grasp onto any part of his body. In the pit of her mind she knew that if he were to go as fast as he could there was no way that she'd ever be able to keep up with him. This kept her going; he was holding back. He didn't want to get away. "Sooonic!" She whined desperately. "Slow down!"

He winked deliberately and widened his grin. "Gotta keep up, Ames."

So she did. She continued running after him until he finally stopped when he reached a big oak tree. Why there was one lone oak tree in a large grassy field was beyond the sakura colored female, but she didn't pursue this thought. She was too set on trying to climb up the tree, as her hero had done moments before. She was having no such luck, however. "Help me up!"

He looked down at her and smiled once again. "Nope." He replied so nonchalentley that it angered the petite girl below him. He watched as her expression turned strained. Her nose twitched slightly and her eyes were furrowed.

"Oooh, Sonic!' She pestered, balling up her fists and slamming her foot down on the ground. "You're impossible, do you know that? Be a gentleman and help me up there!"

"Getting up here is half the fun, Amy." He countered, pulling his arms behind his head and pivoting himself so that he could lean on the tree and recline his feet as well. "I'd ruin a great experience for you by helping you up. Use those muscles I assume you have."

Amy tried again, but to no avail. "I can't do it!" She gazed up at him once more, but never making eye contact. His eyes were closed, his head tilted upwards, toward the sky. Amy suddenly was aware of how bored he must have been. Was that why he didn't want to get away? She was overcome with a feeling of anxiousness. Oh, if only she could make it up the tree. He seamed so out of it that there was no way that he'd be able to block a hug or a nuzzle..

With a new found motivation, she found the energy to scale the large oak tree, and sat herself on a branch behind the one he was sitting on. A small blush danced across her muzzle as she stared at his sleeping form. He appeared so at ease, like he wasn't in any particular hurry to go anywhere. It was strange to see Sonic staying put.

Shakily, she leaned over and held her breath. She was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face. Impulses started filling into her pores, now was her chance! He was completely unaware of his surroundings. It was now or never!

Amy was never more giddy in her life. She nervously brushed her tembling lips across his. It wasn't any serious lip lock, just shy and timid. She knew it was wrong, so she backed away. It felt stale. It wasn't right of her to steal a kiss from him while he was sleeping. He stirred lightly but didn't wake.

A small smile crossed paths with Amy's mouth. A small part of her was happy, overall. He had been her first kiss. She felt like jumping for joy and throwing up all at the same time. She gazed up at the summer sky above her and let out a sigh. Love was a crazy thing, she rationalized. He was the only one that could make her feel so anxious inside. That feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach, the very thing she craved so often, he gave to her. She took a breath, stole one last look at him and let a few barely audible words out of her.

"_Summer love isn't ment to be, and it's only a fantasy. That's what everyone's telling me_." She looked back down at his sleeping form, a shy smile dancing across her lips in perfect synch with the blush that she had been wearing so religiously whenever he was around. "_Stay my baby. Even if it's a little rushed, let me know that you'll keep in touch_."

By this point, she had conjured up the bravery to sing louder. Her small, light hearted voice filled the area around her nicely. It was high pitched but not obnoxiously so, just sweet enough to bring a smile to just about anyone's face. She closed her eyes and let her voice ring freely. "_If you don't it'll hurt too much. Stay my baby. Oooh, tell me right now. Oooh, how it's going down_."

She heard a small chuckle as she opened her eyes and met emerald ones, a few hues darker then her own. Her blush returned as soon as she realized what had happened. "Oh, um, I'm sorry if I woke you."

He shook his head. "It's alright." His smile was back. His lips were the main focus to her, testing her. She could still get away with planting a kiss on him. There wasn't much resisting he could do without falling out of the tree. They were moving all of a sudden and Amy realized that she hadn't been listening.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized, gazing at his eyes this time. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, 'why don't you sing some more for me?'"

* * *

**Yay. Cliche. Overused. Done to death. I don't care. It's cute. Review? Please? And don't bother flaming. It's pointless.**


End file.
